


Fire on the Floor

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: Fire Series [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Spin on the chapter 2 sideshow where Ellie dances with Logan and makes eyes at Colt.





	Fire on the Floor

Ellie could feel his eyes on her as she clutched Logan’s hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor. She felt a thrill run through her stomach; she tried to convince herself that it was because she had never danced like this, never been on a darkened dance floor with a pounding base, in a mass of gyrating bodies. She wasn’t fully convinced.

She chanced a glance behind her back; yup, he was still staring. She squeezed Logan’s hand tighter, a safe harbor in a dangerous storm. Logan saved her from the cops, he was her first kiss. He was gorgeous, hot like burning, pulling her into his arms, holding her close, swaying to the music. So why couldn’t she stop looking over his shoulder? Why couldn’t she pull her eyes from the leather-clad asshole who gave her a hard time? She felt a shiver down her spine. He was leaning against his motorcycle, arms crossed, so far away. But still, even at this distance, his eyes were locked on her, a challenging stare heating her from the inside.

She tried to focus on Logan, she did, but could only watch as the stranger grabbed the hand of a girl walking by. After a few seconds of conversation, the girl nodded and they started walking over to the dance floor together. They made their way over and he pulled the girl close, arms on her waist, just like Logan’s hands were curving around her hipbones. Heat sparked as she realized he was still staring at her; even though they had their own respective partners, Ellie couldn’t take her eyes off him. The intensity in his eyes fanned the flames that started in the base of her spine, the pit of her stomach. 

She looked up into Logan’s eyes as he danced over her, trying to focus on the boy in front of her, the boy she was on a date with. He was so handsome up close, holding her with sure hands, protecting her from the boy who looked like he wanted to set her aflame.

She turned so her back was pressed to Logan’s chest; she could feel him, nestled close to her, his warmth cradling her back. His body was definitely responding to the lack of space between them as she pivoted around, hips moving in a slow grid, spinning them until her gaze fell on the mysterious boy and his dance partner. The boy tilted his head at her and mirrored the move, smoothly spinning the girl in his arms so he could pull her flush against her. 

They were feet away from each other now, his eyes locked on hers, and though she knew that they were separated by dancing bodies and by their own dance partners, it didn’t matter. He was still looking at Ellie, watching her, devouring every dip of her hips with greedy eyes. Those eyes, dark, intense, and dangerous; they made her feel like she was naked. Logan was behind her, the girl was between them, and it was almost too much, watching their hips grind together, everyone’s hips moving in a sensual blur. Her breath was coming faster now, quiet pants through trembling lips.

Behind her, Logan started kissing her neck, tongue swirling against her. This brand new sensation would have been hot enough but, right in front of her, motorcycle boy started doing the same thing. His eyes were open, staring at her though dark lashes, as he mirrored Logan’s movements, the touch of his lips and teeth and tongue almost too much. She could see the blonde’s mouth open in pleasure and was sure that her face had the same expression. 

The girl put her hand up, wrapping it around his neck to pull him close. He raised his eyebrows at her, a subtle movement, barely visible at a distance; Ellie was helpless, caught in the heat and the grind and his eyes, boring into hers. She followed suit, reaching up to wrap a hand around Logan’s neck, feeling him moan appreciatively, right where her neck and shoulder met. She watched the smirk on the stranger’s face, smile curving over his dance partner; he knew exactly what he was doing to her and knew the fire coursing through her veins wasn’t just because of Logan’s lips on her shoulder and his body at her back. 

The beat of the base was incessant; she could feel it in her veins, blood rushing to her core as beads of sweat started forming at her hairline. She felt Logan’s hand trail down her body, past her breasts, her stomach, to tease the bit of skin between her shirt and skirt, clever fingers tracing patterns in her skin.  _Fuck_. She was so keyed up, so hot; she wanted him to go lower, was desperate for it. The fire got even hotter, almost overwhelming, when the stranger did the same thing to his dance partner, mirroring the move of Logan’s hand, eyes dark on hers the entire time.

She was on fire, could feel how wet she was; it would take just a little more pressure. She was no stranger to this feeling, alone in her room, just her and her hand and the darkness of night. But here? In a crowd of people, one man at her back, another in front of her? She shifted, squeezing her thighs together, just a little more pressure,  _please,_ dear God, she wanted it.

She watched as the boy reached down, lower, and snapped open the button on the girl’s jeans. Like a rush, her orgasm hit her and she gasped in surprise as her legs shook and her stomach clenched and she felt the wetness leak between her legs, She sagged against Logan, letting him support her as she rode the waves of pleasure in the middle of the dance floor, seeing the boy’s intense stare behind her eyelids as she trembled.

When she opened her eyes and the tremors had faded to a manageable shake through her spine, the boy and his dance partner had moved, the girl turning through the crowd, clutching his hand. But the boy? The motorcycle stranger? He was staring at her, gaze dark and intense, satisfied smirk on his face. He shot a wink at her before turning to be pulled away. Ellie’s face burned. 

~~~~~

After the race and the fighting and the arguing, after Colt (finally, a name!) and his dad talked and fought, after they made plans to meet at the garage, after Logan and Kaneko stepped over to the Aylesbury, she and Colt stood, alone in the crowd. He took a step towards her, then two, and then was in her space, so close that she had to fight the urge to sway forward and touch him, had to tamp down the desire to see if his skin was as overheated as hers. He leaned down, the breath tickling her ear causing goosebumps to erupt on her arms. His voice was low, hoarse.

“Just you wait for when I actually get my hands on you.”

He stepped back, eyes on hers, casually licking his lower lip. As she held his gaze, heat sizzling over her skin, Ellie didn’t think she could wait, not at all.


End file.
